


If he is happy, I am happy too.

by Hathaway01



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathaway01/pseuds/Hathaway01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second attempt at a Lewis/Hathaway story. Only a short one, I am working on something longer. Thank you to those people who were so positive and kind with my first offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If he is happy, I am happy too.

There was something different about James today. A subtle spring in his step, perhaps even a slight charismatic smugness. Lewis couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was a definite change in his young sergeant. If Lewis didn’t know better, he would have thought that James was on a promise. Perhaps he was. The fact that James played his cards very close to his chest meant that any manner of things could be happening without giving anything away. 

But today, James was almost carefree. Happy. Smiling. Not all his teeth showing at once, then Lewis really would be worried. But there was a softness to his smile, and a glint in his eye that showed to those who had spent as many hours watching James as Lewis had, that something good was happening. Lewis felt himself smiling involuntarily. If James was happy, then he was happy too. Lewis must have been staring, because the quizzically uttered, “Sir?” shook him from his own thoughts. “You were miles away. You alright?” James uttered. He looked to Lewis, the mixture of concern and inquisitiveness on his face still not enough to dull the glow.

“Of course I am, lad. I’m always alright.”


End file.
